


From Gaia

by lonely_traveler



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, Lucy is Big Gay, Other, and so am I lmao, exploiting the lesbians-move-fast trope, just felt the need to encompass that, that's the same character, they/them lesbians for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_traveler/pseuds/lonely_traveler
Summary: The Valiant Queen had always known that she desired gentler company than that of her sister. The story of how she met her wife.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Male Chracter(s) (implied), Lucy Pevensie/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	From Gaia

**Author's Note:**

> Willow Smith's song Marceline makes me feel Really Gay and this is what happened. Both the title and name of Lucy's wife come from her song.

The Valiant Queen had always known that she desired... gentler company than that of her sister. She didn't understand how Susan - the Gentle one herself - was swept away and romanced by such brash and loud figures. Lucy never found a desire for that sort in her heart.

Rather, She yearned for the willowy company of- 

Of a _Woman_. Someone in tune with the energy of Gaia herself, as well as that of Sappho of Lesbos.

The fog that was her memory of England - Spare Oom, Tumnus said - cringed away from the thought. But here, in Narnia, with her close connection to Aslan and his creatures, she knew the things she felt couldn't be wrong. Lucy often traveled with her brother, the Just King Edmund, and he knew of her feelings. He admitted to feeling fondness towards some of Susan's suitors himself, although his admired women just the same. He empathized with her feelings and assured her of his support. He remembered England a little better than she did, including remembering harsh slurs being thrown around and rampant bigotry towards those who dared toe the line of 'normal.' Their confessions only served to bring them closer and make their voyages that much more enjoyable.

On one particular trip, Edmund and Lucy were sailing across the Great Eastern Ocean to the Isle of Terebinthia. It was there that Lucy met Marceline.

__

Lucy and Edmund, along with the appropriate entourage, walked into Terebinthia. The purpose of the trip was for maintaining friendly relations with the island's rulers and people alike. Together, Ed and Lu were quite the diplomats, as it turned out. The High King Peter had long since been banned from smaller, routine diplomatic voyages after a few too many not-so-friendly arguments with foreign dignitaries. He was in the right more often than not, of course, but as the others had come to learn, sometimes diplomacy required turning a blind eye as relationships were established before discussing controversial topics. Additionally, Susan claimed that "her countenance was too fragile to sustain long, tedious voyages." Lucy privately thought that she largely wished to avoid the constant barrage of ogling by men, women, and others alike both during the trip and at their destination. Lucy couldn't bring herself to blame her. 

So, the High King and Queen stayed to rule in Narnia as the younger two traveled around the world. 

Once they properly arrived in Terebinthia and had greeted the Leaders and royal court, Edmund was swept away by the Terebinthian Prince (with a glare at Lucy's knowing smile, of course) to be shown around the island and to observe the new developments the King had not yet seen. A banquet was being held that evening for the visiting royals but, until then, they had been encouraged to explore the island (additional entourages were provided for the two, but Lucy managed to politely decline). Lucy had made her way down to the local market. Just like in Narnia, she loved seeing people and getting to know them. What good was a leader if they didn't know their own people, after all? 

So Lucy went and mingled among the people. She walked up to a fruit stand- and promptly tripped and fell over someone. Arms caught her around the middle and pulled her upright before she could hit the ground, thankfully. The figure spoke, "I am so sorry! Are you alright?" 

Lucy laughed genuinely, finding her feet and looking up, "I'm perfectly alright, don't worry. Thank you for catching me." A blush came to her face as she met the other's gaze. They were gorgeous. Just Lucy's luck to be a complete klutz in front of the prettiest person she had ever seen. 

The other person gasped as their eyes met, "Oh goodness! Your Majesty, I hadn't even realized!" Lucy was abruptly let go, to her private dismay, "Once again I am so, so sorry." They looked quite flustered, and Lucy was quick to assure them, "No, please don't be sorry. I'm all the better to have met you, darling." They blushed quite heavily - quite prettily, of course - smiling shyly. 

"Oh... well then, it is my pleasure, your Majesty. Anytime you wish to be tripped in a market on your way to buy fruit, just alert me and I would be happy to assist," they giggled. 

Lucy's laugh rang through the air, "I will be sure to do so, but please, call me Lucy, there's no need for formality here. May I please know your name?" 

"I'm Marceline, majes- I, uh, L-Lucy." Their blush darkened. Lucy's smile widened, "Marceline, I'm so glad we've, er, collided in such a way." 

The two spent the rest of the day together, Marceline showing the Queen around Terebinthia, showing her their favorite private spots along the way. They quickly grew close, and as the hour grew late, Lucy despaired to her companion as she knew she needed to freshen up for the banquet. "You wouldn't happen to be a part of the royal court here, would you, Marcy?" 

Marceline chuckled, "No, my Queen, I am not," they ran their hand through Lucy's hair as she put her head on their shoulder. Lucy sighed and drew closer to Marceline, "That's what I thought. Will you find me here later tonight, when I am able to slip away? I truly only desire to spend my time with you. I know we have only been known to each other for a few hours, but I can't help the feeling that I've been in love with you for my whole life." 

Marceline hugged Lucy tight, placing their head on top of hers. "I find myself in the same situation, my love. I will delight in joining you here later, of course. And, I hope I'm not being too forward here, but I feel the need to express my wish to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Lucy smiled as they both teared up slightly, " _I have never wanted anything more._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me projecting, tbh. I need a Lucy in my life.
> 
> Also sorry for the awkwardly formal speech? I just think it's how people would have spoken in the Golden Age of Narnia.


End file.
